


Best Night of his Life

by Violettavonviolet



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Both are legal, Chimichangas, Empire State Building - Freeform, Engagement, Gay Pride, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New York City, No Deadpool Thought Boxes, Patrols, Peter's in college, Precious Peter Parker, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: It was a slow Tuesday evening in New York and Peter was patrolling....“Bby boy, i got chimichangas 4 u“the message read, followed by another one stating,“Meet me @ Empire State Building, if you want the meat“...What had started as a quiet night on a stressful day, had turned into the best night of his life, Peter was quite sure of it, as he blinked into the dark, listening to the cars below, Wades body lying next to him in their shared bed.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 116





	Best Night of his Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, i'm a day late and this is a completely random fic, but whatever...   
> Also, I couldn't resist complete fluff on this one bc reasons, and I hope you'll like even though im not the best romance writer. Also I have never in my life seen a proposal so I have no idea if it actually happens like that...   
> Anyway, im gonna post another fic tomorrow and also like, are you up for this fic becoming a series, bc I could totally imagine writing stuff like the marriage ceremony or planning the wedding soooo, yeah let me know if that's something you are interested in...  
> Also, like I mentioned before if you have a prompt of any kind for me, it would be greatly appreciated as I am bored and I like to write a lot...   
> anyway, now that that's done, here's the fic!

It was a slow Tuesday evening in New York and Peter was patrolling.   
He was thankful for it, he didn’t have the energy for a real fight with a supervillain tonight. It had been a long day at College, he had to write a seven thousand word essay on the progression of the micro transplantation of nano chips into the human system based on the data he had collected in the Stark labs at his internship the day before. It was a complicated topic and Peter was highly concentrated for the entirety of his study session but now, he was tired. He wouldn't patrol long today, and it seemed like he didn’t need to either.   
He had been swinging around for about an hour and a half and besides two muggings nobody had needed help. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and silently whooped. 

He knew who the message was from, his boyfriend, Wade.   
They had gotten together about two years ago, and everything was going well. Especially now, because Wade only texted him when he was out on patrol if he had food for him.   
Peter hadn’t eaten dinner today, instead he had taken a nap. He stopped on a nearby building and took out his phone. 

“Bby boy, i got chimichangas 4 u“   
the message read, followed by another one stating, 

“Meet me @ Empire State Building, if you want the meat“

Peter grinned, all to familiar with Wades dirty mind. His stomach grumbled at the prospect of food, so Peter send a thumb up back and shoved the phone into his pocket, before swinging away in one smooth move. 

They often met on top of the Empire State Building to make out, or just to watch the city from above.   
The Stark Tower was higher but after the third time that JARVIS caught them making out there, they stopped doing it. Wade still pouted from time to time because of it, but a few kisses from Peter and everything else was forgotten. 

New York was truly beautiful this time of the day. It wasn’t dark, it never was, light pollution was too strong for that, but it wasn’t really light either.   
There were a thousand shops and bars, glittering billboards and honking cars, and some might think of them as loud or annoying but for Peter, it was the music of the city. He could hear tourists chattering below, businessmen on their phones and drunk friends going from bar to bar and he couldn’t imagine ever leaving New York. 

Finally, He scaled up the building to the very top, and even whilst he was still a good fifty feet away from the top, he could already smell the delicious scent of deep fried Mexican food.   
As he predicted, Wade was already there, letting his feet dangle high above the busy street below. He turned when he heard Peter arriving, pulling him into a deep kiss first before greeting him and groping his ass trough the suit.   
“Ah, good to see that you still have that delicious bubble butt of yours, baby boy.“ Wade grinned, his eyes sparkling mischievously.   
Peter shook his head at the ridiculousness of his partner. “I don’t think my butt could disappear in less then a day.“ Wade nodded thoughtfully,   
“You are right doll, which demonstrates again why you are the smart one in this relationship.“

Peter laughs, “Now, where are the chimichangas I was promised?“   
Wade pointed at a soggy bag on the other side of the platform,   
“Right over there, my hungry little love.“ Peter shoved him playfully, “ ’m not short.“ He mumbles but walks to the bag nonetheless. 

When he opens it, the intense smell is nearly overwhelming, Peter loved Wade and the only thing he loved more, was Wade with Mexican food.   
Inside the bag are three smaller bags. Two are heavy and clearly filled with food but the last one is smaller, and weighs nearly nothing. He shoots a questioning look at Wade, who just tells him to open it. He seems tense all of the sudden, but Peter doesn’t ask and instead does as he was told.   
Inside the package is an even smaller package.   
It square with round edges made of velvet. Peter is still confused but slowly it dawns on him, he turns to Wade about to ask him if this is what he thinks it is, but Wade isn’t standing anymore, instead he’s sunken down to one knee and gently pulled the box, the ring box, Peter knows, out of his hand, opening it to reveal a gorgeous ring in middle of black satin.   
He looks back up at Wade, who starts talking. 

“Spidey, Peter, Petey boy, my most loved human in the entire world, I’ve known since the first time I saw you in your wonderful spandex suit that I will always be in love with you. After the years of pining, of flirting and friendship, and for a few years now as a couple   
I can say with all my heart that I want to spend the rest of my live with you, and only you.   
We’ve been through a lot together, we fought and laughed and sometimes we did both and I can’t imagine a life without you. You belong to me, as I belong to you, and together we belong to each other. And to make sure that the entire world knows that too, I would like to ask you, Peter Benjamin Parker, will you marry me?“

Peter was crying, tear after tear flowing out of his eyes. The speech had been beautiful and he couldn’t imagine a better proposal.   
He tried to answer but couldn’t get a word out between his sobs. Wade looked increasingly more worried as the second passed, but finally Peter got a “Yes“ out.   
Wade had heard it too, because a smile spread over his face, bigger than ever before as he rose from his knees, the ring still firmly in his hands. He hugged Peter tightly before taking a step back and grabbing Peters hand gently. He pushed the ring onto Peter’s finger and Peter started crying again. It was honestly kinda embarrassing but Peter couldn’t stop. He was too happy to do anything else but kiss Wade right on the lips, holding onto him like he couldn’t ever let go. 

They kissed like that for a few minutes in which Peter calmed down a little.   
Finally, he stepped back and looked at the ring that snugly fit on his finger.   
It was silver with a single red stone surrounded by two blue ones. They glittered in the moonlight. Peter had never in his life been happier before. He could already imagine them growing old together, sharing a house and maybe adopting a child or two. Wade stood behind him, and Peter breathed in the deep scent of his cologne.   
“You’ve made me the happiest man on earth today.“  
Peter half turned, pressing his cheek into Wades firm chest.   
“You can’t imagine how happy I am, Wade…“

To his embarrassment his, stomach started grumbling again, loudly. Wade grinned,   
“Come on, I did promise you Chimichangas, baby boy, didn’t I?“   
Peter grinned right back,“You did.“

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the lights of the streets below, munching on chimichangas, arms around each others back.   
Peter leaned against Wades side, before he turned towards Wades ear and whispered   
“I love you, Wade.“  
And Wade leaned right back, stage whispering “I love you more, baby boy.“

What had started as a quiet night on a stressful day, had turned into the best night of his life, Peter was quite sure of it, as he blinked into the dark, listening to the cars below, Wades body lying next to him in their shared bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! Did u like it, any comments, questions, ideas or prompts? Than pls leave a comment down below, I read every single one, and I always appreciate them.   
> Next fic is coming tomorrow,   
> Bye,   
> Vio


End file.
